The Couriers Grand Adventure
by christian.a.lebron1
Summary: The Courier has experienced a lot of things in his life. But never in his wildest dream did he imagine that one day he'd find him self in a world of an endless sea filled with creatures that are as dangerous as any creature in the Mojave people with all sorts of strange powers, but most of all he never expected to become part of the strangest pirate crew to sail across the seas.
1. Chapter 1

Nathan (Nate) Grimm was known as a lot of things: a gun expert, a blade lover, a smooth talker, a standup guy, a bit of a fight nut at times, handy in hand to hand, and most of all he was known to have a heart of gold and a moral conscience that was considered extremely rare (bearing in mind where he grew up) but the one thing Nate was not known for was his patients. After all he was a man of action, always on the move never staying in one place at a time; this was why he became a courier after all. Unlike in the old world being a courier was a dangerous job and only a few ever reached old age to tell their tales. The rest were claimed by the waste.

This lack of patients was the reason the infamous courier was mumbling curses as walked through the rocky landscape of one of the many mountains of the Mojave while also himself trekking through one of the hottest place in the Mojave wasteland. Looking down at his trusty pip-boy and was grateful when his destination tracker showed that he was getting closer to his destination. Now the reason he was the supposed middle of nowhere, was because Arcade with some convincing from both Julie Farkas and The King (who Nate had appointed as the rulers of New Vegas, seeing as he wasn't really the ruling type) had asked him to find and shut down what was causing an electromagnetic disturbance that was messing with every piece of electrical hardware and that included the securitron army that defended their home.

As the sun began to reach its apex in the sky, Nate looked up at the blazing sun as it reflected off his dark sunglasses and continued to walk through the intense heat. But thankfully, luck was on the courier's side as he spotted a small cavern and quickly made his way towards the shaded area for a well-earned rest. The minute he entered the cavern Nate took of his favorite weapon The Muramasa, a Katana he had found while exploring one of the many cavers in the Mojave, which the "Think Tanks" had fixed up to its prime as a way thanking him for saving Big MT.

Once he had made himself comfortable the courier re-atomizing a bottle of ice-cold Nuka-Cola along with a caravan lunch and began to eat while also thanking whoever invented the pip-boy. That glorious machine kept whatever food or drink he stored in it fresh and unchanged from the minute it was atomized.

At that point he took off his favorite hat (old cowboy hat) along with his shades and black bandana which covered the lower half of his face; it was reveal that the courier was a man in his early to mid-twenties with spiky onyx hair, he also had a small but noticeable diagonal scar on the edge of his left eyebrow. And even while resting and enjoying his meal his piercing green eyes continue to scout the landscape searching for any potential threat, his ears straining for slightest sign of danger.

"Man how the hell did I let does guys convince me to do" Said Nate as he thought back to a few days ago.

(Flashback)

The Strip- Lucky 38 casino-Penthouse

"So again, what exactly am I supposed to do?" Grimm lazily asked the now-irked scientist as Julie shook her head with a small smile while The King gave a tired sigh.

. "For the third time, we need you to do is checkout whatever it is that's causes this electrical disturbance and either fix it or shut it down." Arcade said once more annoyingly

"Why?" Nate asked still not getting why it was such a big deal

"Oh, no reason, you know aside from the fact that this thing is affecting almost every piece of electronic hardware in that Mojave and it's not like we need medical equipment or food processors to help the ever growing number of refugees from the war anyway." Arcade deadpanned

"Alright, alright geez, need to for the guilt trip a simple explanation would have been enough" Said Nathen as he put on his brown sleeveless duster and strapped his sword to his hip. "So where exactly is this disturbance coming from?" He asked

"To the North-East Mountains at least two days away." Julie informed him receiving a nod of confirmation as he made his way to the elevator.

"Right, guess I'll see you guys in a few days. Try not to wreck up the place too bad" Nathan said as he flashed them his trade mark grin as the elevator doors closed.

(Flashback End)

Finishing up his meal, he snaps his helmet back into place; picks up his trusty sword and made his way back to the path following it deeper into the ominously named valley.

After another hour of walking his pip boy was bleeping furiously, indicating him that he was closing in to the target area. The bleeping died and in its place, a green light shone ceaselessly, as the courier reached his destination. He raised his head to look upon his target, and what appeared before him through the crimson lenses of the gas mask, startled him.

"A vault?" The courier said with a bit of surprise in his tone as he was not expecting to find a vault all the way where it's practically in the middle of nowhere.

As he reached into his sleeveless duster Grimm retrieved his choice weapon a silver .45 Long Colt (Trigun), that rivaled the infamous ranger Sequoia with sheer stopping power, with the phrase "I shall fear no evil" etched on the right side barrel in white letters. Grimm could only be amazed by the work of art in his palm, with his gloved-fingers greedily tighten on its handle as his trade mark grin grew even bigger with excitement at the chance to use such master piece.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, for the courier the Vault was already open. The chances of the vault already having tenants were quite high, but in truth he didn't really care a fight was a fight. And so with caution the courier entered the metallic cold tomb from the time past.

Grimm started to feel edgy when the metallic round door behind him closed itself. He knew from the few Vaults he had found that a vault always holds unspeakable dangers and horrors within; all of them can be just as sinister as the dangers on the surface, sometimes even more so. Readying his gun, the courier started exploring the dark and dimly lighted corridors of the mysterious vault.

The corridor was murky. As always. The sound of boots thumping on the metal could only unnerve him even more. With the pip boys in-built light Nate was able to see the path before him but even so he hated the shadowy setting that was the vault. The darkness of the cold and silent corridors was nothing like the darkness of the night. While the latter is serene and comforting, the former was just dead. In fact, it reminded Grimm of an old sci-fi/horror movie about a long headed alien with two mouths running amok within a spaceship and butchering everything in its path. The thought of one of those things jumping out of the shadows sent chills down the courier's spine.

As Grimm made his way into a larger area of the vault, he stopped as an emotionless expression grew on his face at what he saw inside the room. Nate counted at least six bodies, they were to decomposed too recognize, there was dry blood covering the walls and a large portion of the floor along with a few hand guns and sub-machine gun lying around, far to damage to scavenge.

"This must have been one of the vaults that took part in the bloody coup." The Courier thought to himself. Tyranny always breeds violence, which in turn breeds other violence as well. He sighed heavily. While he would be the first to admit that he enjoyed a good fight deep down, Grimm was a peaceful man and while he might have been accustomed to violence and brutality, he would not hesitate to defend his life or the lives of those he cared for if they were at risk. Nate recalled that one time he had to resort on using anti-materiel rifle when a negotiation with some legionnaires turned sour. It was not pretty. Still, life is life. It's precious, no matter whose life it is. The courier prefers peaceful solutions rather than bloody take downs.

He kept on walking, passing through automatic doors, and unlocking terminals. He found out from the records and journals downloaded through the hacked terminal, that the vault was a thriving producer of hydroponic vegetables, and its inhabitants were proud community of farmers. They used to distribute its surplus to other vaults in the time when communication and interaction between vaults were clear and smooth. Then suddenly, before the time of chaos and unrest around the vaults, communication was cut off and the regular supply abruptly stopped. After reading all the file a few question began to ring in the Couriers mind, the main one being.

'How could these people possibly transport crates filled with vegetables to the other vaults, if they were completely sealed before the right and not catch any radiation what so ever?' Grimm asked himself but decided to push those questions to the back of his mind he was he to stop the disturbance. And so the courier made to his way to the nearby elevator, only to discover that it was far to damaged for use and was forced to use the stairs.

The scene in the lower ground is not so far away from the previous floor, albeit it's colder and more dry blood splatters on the floor and the wall. There are many broken crates lying on the ground, together with rotten potatoes and carrots. 'Shame' He thought to himself. He kept on moving all the while unlocking more terminals. The dead silence of the corridor, although was creepy as hell, didn't faze the gas-masked courier. Still, he didn't like this place a bit. With the lack of dead bodies and the journals that he found earlier from the hacked terminals, his instinct where screaming to get the fuck out of there and just then…

Growl

"Shit" Grimm said as he stopped dead in his tracks as slowly turned to the left were the growling was coming from.

The courier turned to his left. A silhouette in the dark corner of the corridor, as big as a Rottweiler, was moving fast toward him. The rhythmic sound of claws clanging to metal railings kept on getting quicker and quicker. And the growling turned to vicious barking. Danger was imminent.

As the courier leveled the ranger sequoia to the direction of the beast, time seemed to slow down. Through his crimson lenses, he pinpointed every part of his enemy; the head, the torso, the fore legs and the hind legs. He could cripple, maim or simply kill the assailant. Now, the enemy was in his mercy.

BANG

A flash illuminated the dark corridor for a millisecond. A gunshot sound ricocheted throughout the corridors. The assailant fell. Where was once was the beasts head was now blossoming flower of gore. As the crimson fluid that once ran through its veins now poured out to the metal floor, while the pungent sent of decay began to fill the corridor. Once he knew the creature was dead, the courier slowly approached it as he shined some light on the body that revealed a lean and decaying body, with some patches of gray fur, the creature had fore hind legs which all had the same patches of fur, on the paws were elongated and sharpened claws. And only one thing came to mind.

"Dogs" Grimm said. But at that moment the Courier eyes widen in surprise as he heard more growling and barking and even what sounded like moaning.

As he looked back towards the corridor the dog had come from Nate saw more hounds and who he could only suspected were dogs masters moved toward him from the shadows of the corridors. The courier opened fire again as more and more bodies dropped dead. As flashes of light flickered from the mouth of the gun illuminating the dark chambers of the vault for an instant, as he was able to see another type of his assailants. A person, or at least what looked like a person. The creatures were extremely skinny, their skin or what was left of it was a sort of orange, while other were light green. Their bodies were covered by rags that he assumed were once vault jump suits. All these characteristics, pointed out only a single type of enemies that the courier had encountered during his adventure in Mojave wasteland.

"Feral Ghouls"

As he stood up and once more he returned to his quest. After a few more confrontation with dogs and ghouls Nate had finally made it to the fifth level of the vault. His journey, while not as smooth as he had hoped, was able at the very least to provide some decent entertainment. Thanks to both his marksmanship and his swordsmanship, the dogs and the ghouls lost their heads before they could even get near him. The time he had used his sword was only when an unlucky ghoul or hound stood to close to the terminal that he needed to be hacked. Now with a steady hand, a strong grip and knowing that his aim was true; the courier pulled the trigger as the bullet stroke true. The bullet penetrated the skull and the last ghoul was no more.

With no more interruption the courier was free to examine the logs he had found. The file Grimm had found describe the futile effort on trying to reaper something referred to as the GATE. As Nate continued to read on that, whatever this gate somehow aloud the Vaults to connect with each other, although it was forced to be shot down, unfortunately he was not able to find more than that seeing as what information he was able to recover was either corrupted or damage beyond recovery.

"What exactly is this GATE? And why was shut down if it was so important" The question echoed n Nate's mind but decided to simply continue on.

The courier finally reached to the source of the problem, as the distance between him and his quest target, which was shown in his pip-boy, had been reduced to zero. He found himself in a very large room, as large as one of the maintenance facility in Camp McCarran that was used in maintaining landed aircraft's. Rows of tall cone-like objects, that are the tesla poles, adorned every side of the walls. Standing in the middle of the room is a large circular object with a large hole in its center. Metallic cables that are connecting the object with power-supplying the tesla poles, are strewn over the floor, making it look like the unholy love-child of machine and octopus. Beside the object is a large metallic box that displayed a terminal on it.

Being the curious person that he is, Grimm made his way to the terminal were it displayed the same green background with its light green text, same with every other terminals that he had encountered. But the one thing that was different with this one was what it had in displayed on the monitor.

"Project Gateway?" said Nate in confusion as he recited the word that were on the terminal.

"Hmm this must have something to do with whatever the GATE is" Grimm stated as he proceeded to hack the terminal.

***HACKING SUCCEED*** read the terminal as Nate grin appeared on his face. After all there was, no safe or computer Nathan Grimm couldn't crack.

**((WELCOME USER))**

**((GATE OVERVIEW))**

**((CURRENT ACTIVITIES))**

**((DISENGAGE POWER))**

Chose overview

**((GATE OVERVIEW))**

*STATE OF THE ARK TECHNOLOGY THAT HARNESSES TESLA ELECTRICAL ENERGY TO CREATE LOCALIZED WORMHOLE AT THE CURRENT CATION AND THE DESIRED DESTINATION. MINIATURIZED FORM OF ***DATA CORRUPT*** IS ABLE TO BRIDGE DISTANCE BY COMPRESSING TIME AND SPACE THUS ELIMINATING THE FACTOR OF TIME AND THE NEED OF TRAVELLING IN TRANSPORTING SUPPLIES AND MATERIALS. PROJECT REDIRECTED INTO INSTALLATION IN VAULT B316 ALONG WITH EXPERIMENTAL FUSION REACTOR AND ***DATA CORRUPT*.**

_(Chose current activities)_

**((ACTIVITIES))**

**(PRESENT)** ***REROUTING POWER LINES 6258 OF HOOVER DAM TO REPLACE REACTOR OF VAULT B316.***

**((PREVIOUS))** ***DATA CORRUPT***

**((PREVIOUS))** ***DATA CORRUPT***

**((PREVIOUS))** ***DATA CORRUPT***

**((PREVIOUS))** ***DATA CORRUPT***

**((PREVIOUS))** ***OFFLINE***

'_So I was right, this is the GATE those entries referred to. But to think this guys were able to build a teleportation device. And as its still sucks power from Hoover Dam its most likely what's leaving more than half settlements across the Mojave without power. Well looks like I'll have to destroy this thing. A shame really, bet this thing could have been real useful, oh well'_ Nate thought to himself as he returned his attention back to the terminal

_(Chose disengage power) _

**((SYSTEM OFFLINE))**

"Mission accomplished. Now to get out of this creepy ass place" Grim said as he turned as he started to make his way towards the door.

Just as he was going to leave the room, the dormant machine suddenly brought itself to life. The humming sound from the revived machine turned to roaring sound as sparks after sparks hopped from one tesla coil to another. The cables started to feed the massive circular ring in the center of the room, as the ring began to glow.

"Oh shit" The courier stated as he rushed towards the terminal and began typing command.

***WARNING, WARNING_UNKNOWN POWER INFLUX_ UNKNOWN SYSTEM OVERRIDE_WORMHOLE OPENING IMMINENT_STAND CLEAR_WARNING, WARNING***

Small bright light, surrounded by lightning sparks, began to appear in the center of the ring.

The courier typed furiously but command seemed to be able to shut down the machines, and the small hole began to grow bigger and bigger, revealing a white portal inside.

***COMMAND NOT FOUND* **

***MANUAL OVERRIDE FAILURE***

And at the moment the brilliant light began to suck everything that wasn't nailed to the rusted metal floor and even with all his strength the courier was pulled into it. The last thing Nathan Grimm saw was the white portal before losing consciousness. Never suspecting that this unfortunate event would lead him beyond his wildest dreams.

(A/N: Hello everyone i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. now im sure some of you might think that this is a strange crossover but this always wanted to do a story with these two so i thought what the hell. seeing as this is the first chapter i dont have much to say. but i do have a few question for you guys, one of them being.

Should i give the courier a devil fruit or just leave him with his arsenal?

Also for those of you who are following my other stories i can assure you i haven't abandoned them ive simply been busy with school, family and the holly days. but be sure ill start them up soon

Welll any ways that's all I've got to say. please follow and favorite this story and leave some review that be awesome.

until next time. Adios my friends)


	2. Chapter 2

A New World

**(Unknown time – Unknown Location)**

Pain. Complete, and utter pain.

The couriers head felt as if it were being beaten by a thousand hammers. It hurt like hell. Along with the rest of his body. Not as badly as it did when he got all his implants at once from doctor Usanagi and the think tanks, but it was still in pain none the less.

That was the first feeling Nate had gotten after he had been sucked through the large portal and into the unknown. He felt as if he had spent an entire night of drinking with Cass and then got into an all-out brawl with a super mutant. There wasn't an inch on his body that didn't feel like it had been beaten mercilessly.

He groaned as he slowly and painfully lifted himself up from the ground. What had happened after the portal? He remembered there being a bright light, then all of a sudden, there was darkness. As if he had stepped into a deep, dark abyss. Nathen decided that for now he would place does thought in the back of his head as he

Grimm quickly materialized a stimpack and quickly injected the chemical that had saved his life more times than he could count. With the drug kicked in, he began to feel slightly better. As his mind began to clear up, Nate began to look around praying that he wasn't in the lair of some mutated predator and was still in the Mojave. As he looked himself over he saw that he had a few scrapes and bruises, but he was thankfully alive, which helped. As he looked around, he noticed, on top of what seemed to be a small mountain of sorts, he was on his feet. Grimm walked towards the edge to see exactly where he was. But once he had reached the edge, an expression of shock and awe at what he saw in the distance, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; a vast blue ocean that seemed to have no end in sight.

"I-is this, an island? How is this even possible" Nate asked himself mesmerized by the sight before him, Nathen looked around and saw that he truly was on an island. After the few moments passed, Grimm was able to pull himself together, as a problem arose that forced him to dismiss the beautiful scenery. The problem being that he had absolutely no idea where he was; seeing as he had never heard of any sort of settlement that resided in an island, he quickly checked his map but was shocked with what it showed.

***NO DATA FOUND***

'_Are you freaking kidding me?!'_ Nate though as he released a sigh of frustration.

"Just my luck. My damn map isn't working and I have absolutely no idea where I- wait, what's that?" Nate said as he noted something in the distance and materialized a pair of binoculars. "Is that? It is! Its smoke! Ha-ha, where there's smoke there's people" Grimm stated as he cracked his trademark smirk.

Once he had dismissed the binoculars the courier began his descend from the small mountain. After a few minutes he had reached the bottom and began his trek through the thick forest. As he made his way through the endless sea of green, Nate couldn't help but be at "awe" with his surroundings. Everything was so green, so alive and not a trace of radiation whatsoever. He even began to feel the same sense of serenity that he felt whenever during his time in Zion.

But the feeling disappeared as quickly as it came as Grimm stopped in his tracks as he feelt that someone or something was watching him. He closed his eyes and began to take slow deep breaths trying to clear his mind. With that done he opened them again, only this time they were as sharp as any blade, as he look for whoever or whatever was watching him. After a few seconds he heard a noise coming from behind him and with viper like speed, the courier pulled out his long colt from with his sleeveless duster and fired.

At that moment a loud roar erupted from where he had sent the shot. His instincts screamed for him to back away, which he quickly did as all of a sudden, an animal the size of an alpha deathclaw emerged from the shadows with an enraged look on its now bleeding face as it looked straight at Nathen ready to rip him apart.

"Oh shit" said the wide eyed courier.

The tiger unleashing an immense roar as he attacked Grimm with a claw swipe, which he was able to dodge as he performed a backflip. Deciding to take the direct approach, the courier de-atomized a Power fist and dashes straight towards the beast. The courier was about to land a hit on the carnivore, but was force to roll to the side, as the tiger's tail came towards him from his left with viper-like speed. As soon as he stopped rolling, Nate jumped, coming face to face with the tiger as he dismissed and materializing Anabelle; once he had the tiger in sights he pressed the trigger and fired. Sensing the immense danger, the tiger jumped out of the way, at last second, dodging the incoming missile. As soon as the projectile hit the ground it created a large explosion leaving behind an equally large crater.

Seeing that his prey was still in the midst of landing, the tiger slammed Grimm down with its paw. But before Nate could even think of getting up, the predator slammed its tail into the courier's abdomen sending him flying straight toward a large tree, making Nate cough up blood and gravely wounding his already injured body. He look up to see the tiger's claw was about to reach him. Thanks to his quick thinking, he was able to dive down to avoid getting shredded to pieces.

"That does it you big son of a bitch, no more Mr. nice courier" Grimm replied in an angry tone as he dismissed his rifle and brought out the sword of the east. He then charged toward the beast once again as he began to swipes at the tiger, only for the large animal to dodge Nate's attacks. The courier was about to follow up with another attack, but before that could happen he had failed to noticed that the beast had gotten extremely close to him, as the tiger head-butted the courier sending him crashing into the forest.

At that moment, the feeling of great pain had returned to the courier's body. But before any thoughts could be registered he heard an all too familiar growl approach him. With the little strength he had left the courier raised his head and saw the giant about twenty feet away from him, and getting closer by the second. Nate tried to get up but the second he placed on his left leg; he winced at the feeling of intense pain. As he looked at his leg he saw that the source of his pain was a thick branch that has priced his left thigh. Nate turned towards the tiger once more and saw that the beast was already in pouncing distance and he knew that it was over, perhaps if it had a greater distance or if he had been in top shape he could have beaten the damned feline, but in his current situation the chances of escaping the beast were slim to none, and so the courier simply looked towards the beautiful blue sky as a feeling of calmness came over him.

"Well, if I'm going to die, at least it'll be on a beautiful day" said the courier ready for what was to come.

But fate had other plans, for just as the tiger was about to claim its prey, both man and the beast were hit with immense pressure of some sort as a loud 'thump' was heard from the same direction as the tiger. Lowering his gaze back towards the predator, Grimm was shocked to see that the giant beast had fallen unconsciousness with its eyes rolled to the back of its head. Before the courier could question what had just happened, he began to hear footsteps coming from behind him, Nate began to use his remaining strength to turn around and saw a dark figure emerging from the woodwork, but before he could see who it was, unfortunately, he was unable to do so as his consciousness, his vision, faded into darkness while his body hit the ground.

**(Unknown time - Unknown location)**

The courier's eyes shot open as he once again regained his consciousness. He immediately sat up and as he began to look over himself he noticed that his torso was covered in bandages, a clear sign that someone had tended to his wounds and by the looks of it whoever did it was a professional. As he looked around he began to take in his surroundings as best as he could without being able to see well, due to the lack of light. Still, he was able to make out that he was in a small room that resembled the same room he had woken up after being shot by Benny, but Nate knew that he wasn't at his friend's house but decided to ignore that fact as he tried to remember what had happened, and suddenly it came to him.

"Shit, that gate thing must have taken me somewhere. But where exactly am I? This sure as hell ain't a vault" Grimm stated as he let out a grunt of pain forcing him to lay back down. As the pain receded, a new question occurred to him.

"Alright clearly someone saved my unconscious ass, but if so were are they?"

"Um, hello! Is anyone there?!" Nate shouted but received no immediate response.

"*sigh* god damn it. HELLO!" the courier shouted once more which thankfully gained him a response.

"Yes, yes I'm coming. *sigh* Why must the young be so loud?" came a voice that by the sound of it belonged to an older male. As the door opened sunlight had finally entered the room, forcing Nate to cover his eyes. As his sight adjusted he saw that the one who had answered him was a slightly overweight man in his late 50's with grey hair, and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, covered by a red button up Hawaiian shirt with a floral design along with blue pants, as well as black shoes.

"So you're finally awake huh? Good I was beginning to think you'd slipped into a coma" said the old man

"Yeah, I take it you're the one I have to thank for that?" Nate asked to which the old man simply chuckled.

"Yes well I did what I could. Name's Cronos, but the people here usually call me Doc" The now introduced Cronos said as he offered his hand.

"Nathen Grimm but you can call me Nate, most people do" Nate introduced himself as he accepted the offered hand.

"So Doc if you don't mind me asking; what exactly happened to me? Last thing I remember was a fight against an insanely huge cat or something, but just as it was sink its teeth in me it dropped dead and just some guy came out from nowhere. Was that you?" Nate asked

"No my boy, the one who saved you was our resident former-pirate Roland. He like to go out there and keeps his skills sharp. You were lucky you were in one of his usually traning ground, if not, well, we wouldn't be having this conversation" Cronos told the courier, but a part of what the old man had told him confused Nate.

"Did you say pirate? As in eye patches, peg legs, argh, that sort of pirate?" Asked the courier, but instead of an answer what he received was a hardy laugh from the old doctor.

"*chuckle* yes and no, as I said Roland is a former-pirate, retired one may say. And while there are pirate like the once you described, old Roland was a Peace Main" Doc explained

"Peace Main? Is that some class of pirate or something?"

"That's right you see there are two types of pirates, there are the Morganeer and then there are the Peace Main" Cronos said as he saw Nate gain an intrigued look. "Now the Moganeers are the types of pirate that fight for treasure and personal ambition. They are greedy and love to fight just to cause other people pain and misery. While the Peace mains are the type that go on adventures and rarely care about amassing treasure, but that is not to say that they will not take it from others; if it is there for the taking. But what truly distinct the peace mains from the morganeers is that the former sees his or her crew as their most valuable treasure" Cronos finished explaining. As for Nate while he found the information interesting he also founded it a bit strange seeing that as far as he knew people barely left the wastelands shores, so for there to be pirates let alone different types of pirates was quite surprising.

"Old timer, this might seem like a weird question, but I don't really know where I am or how I got here? You mind filling me in?" Nate asked not really feeling like telling the old man how he arrived.

"Memory loss huh? Not surprising considering you condition. But to answer where you are, you're in the town of Blackwood" Cronos told him.

"Blackwood? Where exactly is that located?"

"It's located in the far west of the east blue"

"Huh? East blue, what are you talking about?"

"Oh my, you must have been hit harder than I thought. Well to put it simply the East blue is one of the four oceans located in the blue sea. Does that ring any bells?"

"Um yeah, I think so. Thanks doc!" Nate lied, not wanting to seem any more out of place than he already seemed; it looked like this "East blue" and "Blue Sea" was common knowledge. He'd need to find more information in order to get better acquainted with current location; but at the moment, Nate decided to leave that for later, he needed to attend to a more urgent matter. That matter being his need for clothes; for aside,from his bandages and his pip-boy Nate was wearing nothing but his boxer.

"By the way doc, mind telling me where my stuff is" the courier asked feeling both literally and figuratively named.

"Oh they're over there, on top of the dresser. I'll leave you so you can get changed, although I'd suggest getting some new clothes, the one's you were wearing when you were brought here were pretty worn out and full of holes" Cronos said getting up from the wooden chair, as he received a nod from the courier as he closed the door behind him.

Once the doctor was gone, Grimm released a tired sigh as he rose to his feet and made his way towards the dresser on the far side of the room, all while trying wrap his head around what little information he had gathered. First he was on some island where they had gigantic animals, second from the looks of things the island seemed to be completely radiation free, which was considered rare if not miraculous to find such places in the wasteland, and lastly there were people calling themselves pirates; that last one made Nate release a small laugh as he remember when he was a kid and how his father would tell him stories about pirates who went on grand adventures over the seas, finding lost treasure and fighting monsters, but in the end those were just stories. It was more than likely that this 'pirates were simply raiders of some sort.

Once he had reached the dresser he began to put on his clothes. As this was going on Grimm came to two conclusions as to what happened. The first being that the 'gate' had taken him somewhere were the Great War had not spread and the people had lived blissfully ignorant of the atrocities that had occurred. The second conclusion, which was by far the most ludicrous, was that the gate had taken him _somewhere_ else.

'_then again I did get into a gun fight with aliens and have the blaster to prove it not to mention I also talked with my own brain so maybe landing on another planet or whatever isn't that far off from my usual brand of crazy'_

Once he was fully dressed, he exited the room and saw that he had entered some sort of living room as he saw Cronos sitting on a sofa reading… A newspaper! An actual newspaper, the only newspapers he had seen was an old one in his office in the Lucky 38 that told a few things about the Great War before the bombs fell.

"You ok boy?" asked the elderly man snapping Nate out of his thoughts.

"Huh? oh uh, hehe, yeah, sorry just drifted off for a bit there" the courier said a bit embarrassed since he didn't usually space out like that, but quickly regained his composure as he returned to his usual friendly manner. "Hey doc, you said that the guy who brought me to you was named Roland right?" Nathen asked as he received a nod from the doctor. "You have any idea where he might be? I feel like the least I can do is give him my thanks in person"

"Yes, usually when he's not wondering in the forest or fishing, he spends his time in the local tavern" Cronos told him as he gave the direction to get there.

"Thanks old timer and even bigger thanks for fixing me up" Nathen told the old doctor as he exited his house making his way towards the tavern. Just as he left the house, he heard the old man say to not get into any more fights with wild animals, to which Nathen let out a hardy laugh.

**(A few minutes later/ Hanged man Tavern)**

"This is it" Nathen told himself as he saw the sign above the door that had a man being held upside down by rope tied to his ankles.

Once inside, he saw that it was like any other bar, drunken fools either drinking their problems away or just looking for a good time without much success. The courier simply shook his head with a small chuckle and made his way towards the bar tender.

"So. What can I get you friend?" asked the aged bartender as he cleaned a beer mug

"I'm not here for a drink sir, I'm looking for someone." Grimm asked.

"And who exactly are looking for?"

"I'm looking for Roland"

"Roland? Oh you must be the one Roland came out of the woods with" the bartender said as Nate raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How do you know about that?" asked the courier.

"Word travels fast around here friend. Anyways if you're looking for Roland his over there on his usual spot. By the way name's Ted" the bartender said extending his hand to which the courier accepted it.

"Nathen Grimm introduced himself once more as he finished the hand shake and made his way towards the man on the booth. As he got closer he began to have a better look at him. He seemed to be a man in his early sixties with a white hair tied in a ponytail, along with a white beard that fell down to his chest. The old man was surprisingly muscular for his age and wore a black sleeveless shirt, white pants along with brown boots, all under a large white hooded cloak.

Nate stopped in front of the booth and saw that the man hasn't noticed his presence as he had his head down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"*cough* um hello" Nate greeted the man but no answer

"Helloooo!" Nathen said even lauder, still getting no response. All of a sudden, Nate heard a light noise come from the old man. Letting curiosity get the better of him, he began to get closer to the old man to see what the noise was and once he was close enough:

"zzzzzzzz"

'_Is that…snoring?'_ Nate thought

"Hey, old timers wake up!" Nothing…

"HEY!" and still nothing. At this point Grimm was running out of what little patients he had and, so, decided to be a bit more direct and kneed the table which made its occupant jump in surprise, because this action caused he's drinks to spill.

"Who?! Wha?! Where?!" Roland said as he franticly looked around.

"Hey, you Roland?" Nate asked wondering if this was truly the person who had saved him or if the bartender was just playing a joke on him.

"Who wants to know?" asked the old man as he rubbed his still sleepy eyes.

"Nate Grimm, I'm the guy who you saved from becoming some overgrown cat's next meal"

"Wha?" Roland said as he looked up at the courier, and got a good look at him. "Oh yeah, the guy that got his ass kicked by the tiger. Good to see you're not dead. Want a drink?" Roland offered with a goofy smile.

"First off yes I would" Nate said as he took a seat. "And second, it didn't kick my ass, it was just lucky I was already in bad shape" the courier said trying to protect his pride.

"Hahahaha, then you must have some shitty luck kid, seeing as it threw you around like a rag doll while you couldn't even lay a single hit" Roland laughed as he signaled Ted to bring his two drinks.

"It didn't! -Wait…how the hell do you- you were watching! What the hell man, why didn't you help!" Nate angrily shouted, as Ted placed two mugs of beer on the table.

"mostly because it didn't seem that you were that injured and since I could tell you have some experienced in combat, not to mention that you didn't show any signs of fear at the sight of the beast. Which means that you're either are very confident in your abilities or that you're a cocky idiot. But, seeing you did pretty for yourself even if you were as injured as you claimed, my money's on the former" Roland told him as he took a swig of his beer.

"So, you were watching me fight that thing for kicks?" Nate asked as he drank from his own mug.

"Not completely another reason was curiosity'. I wanted to see what the new generations of waste landers were capable of" Roland said none nonchalantly causing Nate to choke on his beer.

"*cough* Wha-What?" Nate asked clearly surprised but was cut off.

"Hard not to recognize a Pip-boy, although I have to admit it looks a lot more advanced than the one I used to have" Roland said as he pointed at Nate's pip-boy.

"Wait if you know about the pip-boy then; does that mean you guys are vault dwellers?! I freaking knew it! Shit I have so many questions I mean; What is this place? How did they avoid the war? How has no one been affected by the radiation? Did you use one of does GECK things? Wha-"

"Easy kid! You're going to choke on your own tongue if you if keep it talking so fast. But to answer your question, the reason why this place is how it is, is because the people of this world never had a war" Roland explained. At that moment Nate's entire body went stiff at the old man's words as his mind tried to process what he said

"Wha-what did you say" said a wide eyed courier.

"You heard what I said, this world didn't suffer a nuclear holocaust like ours did. Hell, aside from a few skirmishes between pirates and the world government's armed forces here and there, these people have no idea what is a true war"

"S-so I really am in another world" Nathen said barley in a whisper with a look of disbelief on his face

"Personally I things it's more of an alternate dimension" Roland said making the courier give out an amused "humph" as he shook his head at how casually the old man could say something like that.

"Alright, if I did believe what you were telling me and that is a big "If"; How did YOU get here then?" asked the courier leaning back against the padded seat as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Probably the same way you did. I got sucked into one of those damn Gate things" the old man said as he finished his beer

And just as the courier was about to continue talking…

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

They were brought out of their conversation as a large explosion was heard throughout the town. The entire tavern seemed to panic as all of sudden the entire place went quiet. Then, one of the town's people came running into the tavern, white as a ghost, with a look of dread on his face.

"P-Pi-PIRATES!" the shouted as the sounds of beer mugs and plate could be heard falling to the ground as everyone began to panic and ran out of the establishment either to protect their homes, their families or themselves. Once the tavern was completely empty, the only remaining were Ted, Roland and Nate.

"Well kid, time to put your money were your mouth is." Roland told the courier with a large smirk on his face to which the courier nodded.

"Ted! my hammer!" the old pirate said as the bartender reach down for something under the counter, and after giving out a few grunt, placing on the bar to Nate's surprise, a super sledge. Roland walked towards the counter and effortlessly took the large hammer, and made his way towards the exit with Grim not far behind.

**(Blackwood-Town square)**

In the center of Blackwood, one could see those who were brave enough to stand up to their attackers either unconscious or severely wounded, while some of the pirates simply laughed at their handy work.

"Man why the hell did the captain make us come all the way out to this stupid little town?" asked one of the pirates as he kicked on of the injured town's people.

"Fuck if I know, you know how blood thirsty the captain can be, maybe he's just in one of his moods" answered one of his comrades.

"Right, better them than us" the first pirate said as he and his comrade began to laugh. But they quickly stopped as they heard stones shuffling. They looked towards the source of the sound and grind wickedly as a young woman was looking at them from behind a tree. The girl flinched at seeing that she had been caught and tried to make a break for it.

"I got this" a bald pirate said as he began to chase after the woman. All of the pirates were laughing as they saw the frightened female try her best to escape their comrades' clutches. The woman began to cry, as she desperately tried to find a means of escape, she could feel the man getting closer and closer while fear started to take over. Unfortunately for the woman she had tripped over a large stone, which gave the bald pirate enough time to catch up to her. As she slowly got an all fours she noticed a shadow had come over her; she looked over her shoulder, and her eyes widened in fear as she saw the man give a malicious grin.

The man unsheathed his sword, the girl for her part tried to crawl away as she whimpered and shrieked. The man lifted the sword over his head and the woman's fear only intensified as she saw the bloodlust in the pirate's eyes. Just as the blade was about to descend, a strong fist had connected to the pirate's face which sent him flying. The other pirate watched dumbfounded, they saw their comrade soar through the air and landing thirty feet from where he was. They all looked from where he landed to where he came from, and saw Grimm, in all his roguish glory, with his bare fist still extended with a beat of steam coming from it.

"Are you alright Anna?" asked Roland as he looked at the girl with a concerned look as he offered his hand. The woman nodded and grabbed his hand as he pulled her back to her feet. "Good, now, get out of here" The woman couldn't comply fast enough, but before she left she looked back towards Nathen.

"Thank you" she told him, as Nathen looked over his shoulder sending her a nod of acknowledgment.

Once the woman said what she needed to, she scurried away as fast as she could. Once she was out of sight, Roland stood next Grimm as their gazes fell once more onto the surprised pirates. Roland rested his super sledge against his shoulder while Nate unsheathed Muramasa holding it on his right hand while his long colt was on his left.

The first of the pirates to get out of their state of shock was a tall tanned skinned man wearing a red bandana as an angry look came upon his face. "Well!" the man said snapping the rest of the men out of their shock. "What are we waiting for? Let's get those fuckers!" ordered the tanned skinned pirate as he, along with the others, drew their weapons and charged towards Roland and Nate.

"Hope your ready kid, cause I ain't pulling you're ass out of the fire a second time" Roland stated

"Worry about yourself old man" Nate replied with a cocky tone as the duo began their battle against the pirates.

Nate took on a group of seventeen men as his blocked, dodged, slashed and stabbed his targets, while the colt roared like thunder as its bullets pierced through their flesh, making sure not to shoot any vital organ he shot their legs and shoulders while also switching between various weapons, which caused confusion among the pirates. As for Roland, he had taken on a group of fourteen pirates as he swung his super sledge, bashing pirate after pirate with almost inhuman speed and strength.

Nate turned around to see how the old man was doing; at that moment, his eyes widened in shock as he saw that a very large man had been able to get behind the former pirate and he had already begun his attack against the old pirate. Before the courier could warn him, the man had already brought down the axe with viper like speed. But at that moment, timed seemed to stop, for just as the blade was about to touch his cloak, Nate was able to hear the old man say the word "**soru**" as he instantaneously disappeared, leaving both the courier and the large man wide eyed in shock, and before he could ever realize Roland was already behind him as he swiftly brought down the mega sledge on top of the man's head.

"UGH!" grunted the large man as the axe wilding pirate fell unconscious to the ground; leaving the courier in a state of awe.

"Hahahaha!" Looks like I'm getting rusty in my old age Roland said laughing as he stood on top of the large man. Nate, for his part, could not comprehend what had happened but before he could stutter a question, a voice he did not recognize broke his train of thought.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" said a rough voice in an annoyed tone.

"Looks like we caught their captains attention" Roland said as he and Grimm looked at who had spoken.

In front of the downed pirates, was a lean yet muscular man who looked to be around Nathen's age. He had black hair, which was slid back, brown eyes, with light skin and a large scar on the right side of his face. He wore a black long coat with a white stripe down each sleeve and grey plumed collar and cuffs with no shirt under it, showing of his muscular body. He also wore red trousers with a light-colored ring-patterned belt and black boots. But his most noticeable feature were the razor sharp claws he had on each of his fingers.

"Ca-captain Saker" one of the downed pirates said with a bit of relief and fear in his voice.

"Adams" Saker said as the man with the red bandana slowly got up to his feet and limped towards his captain.

"Y-yes captain?" Adams nervously asked

"What did I ordered when we landed on this pathetic littel island?" the captain asked

"Yo-you t-told us to take anything valuable a-and kill who ever got in our way" answered the pirate.

"That's right, so please tell me. WHY THE FUCK IS MY CREW ON THE GROUND EITHER BEATEN TO HELL OR UNCOINCIOUSE?!" Saker angrily asked as he grabbed his subordinate by the throat and lifted him in the air.

"*cough* it was those two over there, sir" Adams said as he pointed at Nathen and Roland. "They just came out of nowhere and attacked us" Adam explained, but his fear only grew when seeing his captain grow even angrier.

"Are you telling me that you were all beaten by two guys? TWO FREAKING GUYS!" raged Saker.

"But captain those two aren't normal. The guy with the hat, kept bringing out weapon after weapon out of thin air and the old guy is a freaking monster he took down Baba like he was nothing" Adams explain to his captain hoping he would understand. At hearing the explanation Saker's expression changed from angry to interested, as he set his gaze on Nate and Roland

"Is that so?" Saker said as he let go of Adams neck and the pirate fell to the ground. "Then it seems I've finally found some decent entertainment. You better hope their strong Adams or I will literally emasculate and force feed you your own ball sack" the captain threaten as he began to walk towards the duo.

While all of this was going on, Nathen and Roland where watching the whole thing. By what the courier could tell, the pirates seemed to fear their captain more than they respected him; but by the look of it the guy looked like he could be a challenge, if the situation was different Nate would be thrilled to fight a strong adversary, but the man coming towards him wasn't the type that would ask for a friendly spar or shooting contest, no he was a killer, a murderer like every fiend and legionnaire scum he had disposed of, and while some would call him a hypocrite, there was a keen difference between him and the men he had killed. The people he had dealt with loved nothing more to pry on the weak, to make themselves feel like they had all the power and enjoyed the sight of people suffering and while he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy seeing a fiend or a legionary get what was coming to them he never raised his weapon at an innocent, and only took a life when he saw that there was no other way.

"So, you two are the limpdicks who beat up my crew. Tell me; do you know who the fuck I am?" Saker said breaking Nate from his thoughts.

"Not really. But what I do know is that I was enjoying a nice cold beer until your little posy ruined it for me" Nate replied as he put up his smartass persona.

"Well then, allow me to enlighten you. The name is Saker, captain of the Iron Bull pirate and scourge of east blue!" the pirate captain exclaimed arrogantly, which only gained him a confused look from Nate and a thoughtful one from Roland

"Iron Bull Pirates? Wait, aren't that rookie that's only worth like ten million Beri?" said Roland with an unimpressed almost bored expression on his face.

"Beri?" asked Nate turning his back on the pirate, who gained a tic mark of annoyance for being ignored.

"Yeah, it's the currency they use here" stated the old pirate

"Seriously?! Then what the hell am I supposed with all my caps?"

"HEY!" shouted Saker

"Get rid of em. They aint worth squat here" Roland told him

"Well…shit" Grimm said in an annoyed manner.

"HEY! DON'T FREAKING IGNORE ME YOU BASTARDS" the angered pirate shouted

"Huh? Oh sorry about that, forgot you were there for a minute" Nate told in an off handed manner. For Saker this was the straw that broke the camel's back, for not only had the duo in front of him defeated his crew with ease but they had the gall to dismiss him as if he was a mere annoyance.

"You little shit, take this! **Kama kama no Death Scythe**" Saker shouted as he released a large horizontal air blade, making the courier eyes grow as large as dinner plates. Just as the blade was about to hit Nate, he had managed to drop to the ground avoiding the attack by a hair.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Grimm asked the old pirated and saw that his laid back expression had changed into a serious one.

"So he's a devil fruit user" Roland stated

"A devil what?" Nathen asked, not understanding what the old man was saying.

"Devil fruit users are individuals who gained special abilities from eating mystical fruit know as devil's fruit, but at the coast of losing their ability to swim"

"You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking" Grim said

"Does that look like a joke to you?" Roland asked as he pointed back to the town. When he turned toward where Roland was pointing, his jaw almost fell to the ground as he saw a whole house cunt horizontally in half. Nate was brought back to reality by Saker's arrogant laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's right you assholes I ate the Kama Kama no mi which allows me to create wind blades!" Saker told them with a wicked grin as he showed off his razor sharp claws. "So? still think I'm some to be so easily ignored!" asked the arrogant prick.

"No, but what I do think is that you're a little bitch who's trying to impress me as if I was your alcoholic father. And while I normally wouldn't give people like you the time of day, you are clearly too dangerous to be let loose" Grimm told him with annoyed tone as he quickly press the hot keys on his pip-boy and extended both his arms as he materialized two laser RCW on each hand. Grimm smirked as seeing the shocked look on Saker which quickly grew into one of fear when Nate unleashed a barrage of laser bolts.

"W-what the fuck! Oh shit!"

The pirate then grabbed two of his fallen subordinates and used them as human shields as he quickly ran for cover. At that moment, Grimm's rifles had chosen to run out of power. Hearing that the fire had ceased, Saker jumped out of his cover and took this chance and launched another attack.

"**Kama Kama no harvest"** Saker exclaimed while he releases countless wind blades forcing the courier into the defensive state. As he looked over his shoulder, Nate was shocked to see that Saker's attack was slicing through his crew while the mad captain simply laughed in glee at watching the courier avoid his attack.

"**Kama Kame no whirlwind"** shouted the pirate making a powerful whirlwind of razor wind. Unlike the last attack this one was much faster and Grimm was unable to dodge as it sent him crashing towards a house.

"Alright that does it! Play time is over!" Grimm said as he came out of the ruined house with his clothes barely holding together, while some of his wounds had re-opened and his entire body was covered in a bright light. When the light ceased, Nathen was shown to be wearing his Black and red T-51 power armor. Unlike the one that the brotherhood of steel wore, this one had been modified by the thank tanks and, while it wasn't by far one of his top armors, it was definitely enough to deal with Saker.

"Get ready Saker cause the kid gloves are off!" roared the courier as he charged towards Saker like a raging bull.

"Bring it on, you son of a bitch" screamed the captain as he sent wave after wave of air blades.

But to his surprise, the blades were ineffective against the T-51's enhanced armored plating. Once he had gotten close enough, he assaulted Saker with a barrage of punches and kicks. Seeing that his opponent was almost out for the count, he decided to finish this as he de-atomized Pushy. The courier then buried his fist into the captain's stomach with so much strength that it sent the poor bastard soaring. When he had finally hit the ground, the impact caused a large web like crack on the ground; as for Saker, his entire body was bruised and beaten while he bore a fist sized burn on his stomach.

"And stay down you damn prick" the courier huffed as he dismissed the armor. Once the adrenaline started warring off, the pain from his opened wounds started to kick in and Nathen lost what strength he had, as he started to fall. He hit the ground he felt a pair of arms secure him, when he looked to see who had caught him, it was Roland with a large smirk on his face.

"Looks like that tiger did get lucky" said the old pirate.

"Damn right" responded the courier giving the old man his own smirk

"Hahahahaha, come kid let's take you to the Doc's and afterwards will get a beer" the old man told him with a hardy laugh.

"That honestly sounds like heaven" the youngest of the duo said as they began to walk towards Cronos home.

**(A few hours later/ Hanged man tavern)**

After getting a quick visit to the good doctor, plus a few stimpacks, the two wastelanders found themselves back in the hanged man. When they got there, they were greeted with cheers and thanks from many of the town's people; plus a big thank you kiss to Nate from the girl he had saved. Now the two could be seen finishing their fifth bottle of rum as they enjoyed the cheery atmosphere from inside the tavern.

"So kid, what's the plan?" Roland asked as he broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" said a tipsy Grimm

"I mean what do you plan to do now that you're stuck here" The old pirate specified and received a small chuckle.

"Honestly I have no idea, I mean I'm still trying to wrap my head around being in a different world, dimension, universe; shit I don't know" Nathen said as he opened the sixth bottle and took a swing before passing it to Roland. While the old man happily chugged down on his rum, the courier gained a thoughtful look as a thought came to him out of nowhere.

"Hey old man"

"Yeah?"

"How would you compare this place to the waste?" asked the courier.

"Kid, believe me when I tell you that this place makes the wasteland look tame, and that's not even mentioning the Grand line"

"The Grand line?" Nate asked with clear interest in his tone

"The grand line is the most dangerous place in the world, and is commonly referred to as the 'Pirates' Graveyard' by people from the four Blues because of its reputation, most believe that it is impossible to safely leave the Grand Line."

"If it so dangerous; why would anyone go there?"

"For the One Piece; a treasure left behind by the king of pirate Gold Roger. *chuckle* To believe that cheeky bastard ignited a new era with only a few words" Roland said as a look of nostalgia could be seen in his face

"Did you know him?"

"Of course I did, he was my captain and because of him I had the adventure of my life, with no regret what so ever" Roland said with a proud tone as he took a big swig and passed it. Nathen haad a thoughtful look as he stayed silent for a few minutes but it changed to a look of determination

"Well this might be the rum talking, but I think I just figured out what my plan is going to be"

"You did hear me say that it was the most dangerous place in the world right?" Roland said in a deadpanned tone.

"What can I say, I love a good challenge plus, i was already planning on traveling before I got here so why not" The courier said with his trademark smirk. Roland, on his part, simply looked at the man before him. He reminded him a lot of himself when he had arrived in this world and, while he couldn't explain it, something told him that, like himself, the boy was here for a reason, that ending up here in this island wasn't simply a random accident and so after a few minutes of he came to decision.

"Well if that's your plan then I'll have to teach you a few thing if you want to survive out there."

"Oh yeah? You going to teach me that teleporting thing you did"

"That and a few other things. We'll start tomorrow or whenever the coming hang over passes" Roland said as he finished the bottle.

"Um thanks old man!" Grimm said actually surprised that Roland was actually willing to teach him.

"Hehehe! Now let see if you'll be when I'm done with you" Roland told him sending some shivers down Nate's spine.

'_Oh boy…!'_

**END**

**(A/N: Well guys here the second chapter and i hope you enjoyed it. I know the fight wasn't that great but seeing as this was a weak adversary id finish it quickly. Now for dose of you that are following the story I've chosen leave the courier with his arsenal but i will give him at least two or three Rokushiki technics while also giving him a haki plus a few new weapons.**

**Also someone suggested that I explain my couriers ending and choices and since I couldn't really put it in this chapter here it is for does of you that are interested. **

**Courier: Nathen (The reaper) Grimm**

**Independent Vegas**

**Good Karma**

**S.P.E.C.I.A.L.:**

**Strength: 9**

**Perceptión****: 8**

**Endurance: 10**

**Charisma: 5**

**Intelligence: 6**

**Agility: 5**

**Luck: 4**

**Well thats pretty much it guys i know isnt a lot to go by but yeah. Any ways guys and gals i hope you enjoyed the story please dont forget to follow favorite and review and also dont forget that constructive criticism is welcomed but if you just dont like it the dont read it. **

**Ps can anyone guess who Roland is. I assure you he isnt justa n OC so if anyone can guys who he is you get a virtual cookie. And heres a hint his in one of the fallout games.**

**Well everyone until next. Adios **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hey guys I know I usually leave author notes at the end but just a quick warning this is the raw version of this chapter so there might be a few grammar errors or misspellings. Ill have the edited version up soon so. Enjoy)**

**3 Years later/East Blue**

Three years had passed since Nathen's arrival in this strange new worlds. In does three years Grimm had learned all he could of the world and its inhabitants. He had learned of how the world worked the pirate era it was currently in and much more. To Nate all this just meant more to explore, more people to fight and a lot more trouble to stir up. But like Roland had told him this world wasn't like the wasteland and if he wanted to survive he would have to become stronger, better, faster and so he did.

For the first two years Roland had put the Mojave wastelander through what could only be considered a crash course from hell, but it was worth it as he had become physically stronger and faster than he ever thought possible and with his cybernetics his already amazing strength and speed were enhanced to the point where he could take on the gigantic beasts that the jungle their home for hours and only feel mildly fatigue. His swordsmanship also improved thanks to Roland and while he wouldn't be calming the title of master swordsman anytime soon he could sure as hell give experienced swordsmen a run for their money. Along with all of this Roland had shown Nate how to sail, fish, and properly cook along with a few other things that would help him out in the long run.

After he had finished his training and was assured by the old wastelander that he was ready he had set sail for the first time exited for what awaited him. During his first year at sea Nate had taken on the role of a bounty hunter in order to get some cash and just like in the Mojave most criminals were bumbling idiots. There was the occasional exception in which one of his bounties had actually given him a mild challenge but in the end it ended with him on top.

At the current moment the courier was making his way towards a nearby island in order to stock up on supplied.

"Alright there it" Stated Nathen. Once he had gotten close enough the courier raised an eyebrow as he saw a strange looking building that said _Arlong Park _ in bold red letters. Seeing that the gates were wide opened the courier decided the let himself in.

As Nathen entered the fortress he saw a green haired man with an opened blue button shirt black pants and black boots was tied up in front of the large build thrashing around while sending out a few curses.

"When I get free from this. I am going to kill you both," shouted the green haired man, as Nate watched two men swim away completely ignoring his presence. At that moment the man turned his head and saw Nate's single man boat heading towards Arlong's Park. The man looked towards Nate and it was clear by the look in his eyes that he was studding the

"Hey pal mind helping me out here" asked the green haired man as Grimm's boat docked his boat. Letting curiosity get the better of him and feeling that the man wasn't a threat Nathen simply shrugged.

"Sure," Said Nate as he sent the man an easy going smile. The courier then stood up and stretched his arms and legs. The green gained a slight twitch as the man took a good three to five minutes to stretch.

"The names Nate Grimm by the way" the courier introduced himself as he reached into his duster and pulled put a trench knife and began to cut off the ropes.

"Roronoa Zoro, now get me out of this." The now introduced Zoro said. But as soon as he finished his introduction…

. "Hehe, look what we got here. A couple of humans," said a gruff voice once Nate turned around he saw that the owner of the voice was a merman surrounded by a large group of his fellow mermen.

"Yeah, one is already tied up for us," smirked another.

"Well, shit" blinked Nathen.

_'I am so going to kill those two idiots,'_ thought Zoro.

**A few minutes later /Arlong's Park/** **Cocoyasi Village**

Arlong smirked as he looked down at the two tied up prisoners. "What have we got here? A couple of Peumans." The Mermen laughed while Zoro frowned and Naruto gave them a confused look.

"Did you just say Peumans? The hell is a Peuman?" asked a genuinely confused Nathen

"You humans are so filthy and disgusting it makes me sick so I've decided to call you all Peumans to describe what you truly are," Arlong explained as he and the other mermen laughed with him but their stopped as they heard the sound of Nathen's own laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing about you dirty human?!" Arlong asked glaring daggers at the courier.

"I'm laughing at you fish breath. I mean seriously Peumans? And here I thought smooth skin was a lame insult" Nate told the fishmen as he continued to laugh. This caused an angry look appeared in Arlong's face while Zoro cracked an amused smirk as he was beginning to like his new acquaintance.

"What heck is going on out here? I can barely think with all this damn racket!" said a feminine voice. As suddenly out from behind Arlong came a pretty yet clearly annoyed orange hair woman.

"Nami? What are you doing with him?" Asked Zoro.

"You know these two bastards Nami?" asked the spear nosed fishman.

"Don't know who the guy in the hat is but as for the green haired one yeah I know him. His one of those stupid pirates I tricked into believing I was his friend. What an idiot." Nami said as she looked down at Zoro while Arlong and his crew began to laugh once more as Zoro's eyes widened when Nami showed him the tattoo on her upper right arm. The tattoo that was identical to the Jolly Roger that Arlong flew on his flag

"So you really are with them. I thought you hated pirates, but it looks like it was just another one of your lies" Zoro angrily said as he glared daggers as the red headed girl.

"Idiot, the only reason i joined you was to get your treasure, and now that I've got it nothing else matters," smirked Nami.

"Hahahahaha, that's what I love about this girl. She'd sell out her own mother if it meant making a quick beri," Arlong said with a slightly proud tone.

It was at that moment that Nate noticed the look in the red heads eyes. A look he had seen in many slaves in his few visits to Caesars camp a look of pure disgust and hatred, and it was completely directed at Arlong and his men. But why? That was the courier's question.

"Well then, if that's the case," Zoro never finished as he used his legs to jump back into the water catching everyone of guard.

"Well at least he saved us the trouble of having to deal with him ourselves," said one of the Mermen.

Nami on her part had a shocked look on her face at seeing what the green haired man did. But this didn't last long and she quickly kicking off her shoes and diving in after. This action clearly did not sit well with the leader of the fishmen as an annoyed look returned to his face and once Nami and Zoro had resurfaced he directed his annoyance at the red head. "Stupid Idiot!" Nami shouted she to kick Zoro over and over as said man began to cough blood and while all this was happening Nate simply stayed quiet trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"*breath heavily* looks like you're not the heartless bitch you pretend to be," smirked Zoro before grunting as he was once again kicked.

"What do you plan to do with these two?" Arlong asked the girl as she began to walk back to the building.

"Lock them up until I can find something to do with them" Arlong smirked glad to see where her true loyalty lied.

"You two" Arlong said as he pointed to two random fishmen." Search for any weapons they could be hiding"

"Yes sir!" the fishmen said as they went to do what they were told.

"This once got a pretty nice sword boss" said the fishman who was searching Zoro.

"Good. What about the other one" Arlong asked.

"All this guy's got is a dinky knife boss and a weird gun"

"*Tch* take the weapons to the armory and get this filthy peumans out of my sight" Said the head fishman, to which his men simply nodded as they dragged Nate and Zoro to the cells.

**30 minutes later/ Cells **

"Well…this is depressing" said the courier. The room he and his new companion were currently in was a large room that contained three medium sized cell that could fit three men and aside from a small window in the upper wall of their cell there was barley any light. At the moment Nate sat crossed legged on the left side of the cell while Zoro sat on the right it with his eyes closed.

"So hey, we've been here for like…half an hour. Are we gonna break out of here or are we waiting for something to happen?" Grimm asked but at that moment the door to the cell room opened as none other than Nami walked in with Zoro's sword along with notes own weapons in hand as she began to walk towards the cell.

"Here, take your weapons and get out here. What is going on here doesn't concern you at all. So just leave!" Nami told them with an emotionless tone as she tossed Zoro's sword and Nate's long colt along with his combat knife into the cell and left the room as quickly as she came.

"Is she usually this bipolar or she just in that time of the month?" Grimm asked receiving a shrug as a response. "Well in any case I say we get out of here"

"And how do you suggest we do that? That idiot woman forgot to untie us" The green hared swordsman stated only to see a cheeky smile grow on the older man's face. At that moment a golden light shined from behind Nathen, once it died down Zoro was able to hear the sound of rope being cut and after a few seconds he hear a loud snap signaling that Nate's binds had been broken, as Nate rose to his feet and show he was hold another knife identical to the one on the floor.

"How did you do that?" asked Zoro.

"That my friend is a trade secret" Nate told the swordsman with a cheeky smirk,

"Whatever, just cut me loose" The pirate said to which the courier happily complied. Once Zoro had been freed Grimm kicked down the cell door and both men exited the cell room and began to walk up the stairs leading out of the large building.

"So, what's the plan? We fight our way out or sneak out? Personally I prefer the former rather than the later" Nate said as they reached the exit.

"Couldn't agree more. But if you see the red head don't hurt her, I promised my captain I would Id bring her back. " Zoro said as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Alright then, let get this party stared" The courier said as her pulled out his long colt and materialized Muramasa as he kicked the door sending it flying shocking all the patrons who stood outside.

"Shit! The humans! If Arlong finds out they escaped he'll have our hides!" Said a blowfish like fishman.

"GET THEM!" shouted a hammer head fishmen. In that instant every fish man present drew their weapons as they charged towards the two swordsmen. Both men simply smirked as they dashed towards the fishmen meeting them head on.

**(One short fight scene later)**

"Well, that was sparingly easy" Nate said as he sat on top on a small pile of unconscious fishmen while Zoro simply nodded at his statement. "You know I'm actually a bit disappointed I heard fishmen were physical stronger than humans"

"From the looks of it most of this guys are just grunts so it's no surprise they were so easy" said Zoro sitting down in Arlong's chair as his gaze felon the courier. Zoro had to admit, Nate was a strong fighter he didn't take a single hit in the entire fight and for a moment he could have sworn he had vanished into thin air when four fishmen had tried to dogpiled him, not to mention he wasn't half bad a swordsman either, while it was clear he wasn't a master he was most certainly no novice and the same could be said for his marksmanship.

'So what now?" Asked the bored courier

"I don't know I'm planning to go look for some idiot friends of mine and give them a well-deserved ass kicking. You can come along if you want, don't think it's a good idea to stick around" Zoro said as he stood up from the comfortable chair as the two warriors made their way out of Arlong park.

**20 minutes later/Country** **Side**

"You're kidding me?" Nate asked in disbelief. The courier and his companion had decided to share some stories to pass the time as they search for Zoros' friend. At the moment Zoro had just finished telling how he had seen his captain fight toe to toe against the infamous Don Krieg, although Zoro wasn't able to see the fights conclusion.

"Nope, from what Usopp told me Luffy was putting the bastard through the ringer" the swordsman told him.

"Damn I wish I was there to see it, from what I've heard Krieg is one tough S.O.B."

"The was just another blowhard thinking that just because he had a big ship and ton of men he was going to rule the world, hell from i heard the guys used cheap tricks to get the drop on people if you ask me he was nothing but a coward" Zoro said with a look of disgust in his eye.

"I hear that" Nate responded. At that moment see the town Zoro had mentioned up ahead. Once they had reached the town they saw that something had happened as they found a destroyed house as if it had been hit by an earthquake yet for some reason every other home seemed to be fine.

"Hey you," said Zoro walking up to one of the villagers, "I am looking for Arlong. Have you seen him?"

"He just left after being attacked by some long nosed guy with a slight shot," said the villager.

"Long nosed with a sling shot? That sound familiar to you?" Asked Grimm. But just as he was about to answer another villager came running through the village panting heavily.

"Marcus what is it?" asked the villager

"That long-nose guy, h-he was just captured by a group of fishmen" said an out of breath Marcus.

"Usopp! Damn it, that shark bastard is going to skin him alive after he sees what we did his men" The swordsman took off with Nathen running right beside him.

"So I take it this Usopp guy is one of those friends you were talking about?" asked Nate as match Zoro's speed with ease.

"Yeah he is, his also one of my crew mates" Zoro responded to which Nate gave the swordsman a nod of under sanding. The two picked up the speed. If the situation weren't so serious, Zoro would be impressed that Naruto is keeping pace without any problems.

The two ran down the trail when a sudden noise made them stop. It sounded like someone was screaming. Both turned and their eyes widened as a small boat came crashing through the woods with a man with a straw hat which caught both men by surprise.

"HOLY SHIT!" Nate shouted as he and Zoro both jumped out of the way as the ship hit the side of small plateau completely destroying it. Both man rose to their feet as they saw the boat had finally stopped.

"ZORO! Hey we made it" yelled the black haired young man as he jumped off the boat running towards the green haired swordsman along with another young man with blond hair a black suit and a strange curly eyebrow.

"Luffy! What the hell are you doing?" yelled Zoro angrily.

"What do you mean? I came here to help you get Nami back. How come you haven't got Nami back yet? And where is Usopp and Johnny?" asked the now introduced Luffy.

"Who is this guy?" asked blond haired man as he pointing at the courier.

"Nate" said the courier as he offered his hand.

"Sanji" responded Sanji as he shook Grimm's hand

"Look we don't have time for introductions! Usopp was captured by Arlong and if we don't hurry he will be killed!" yelled Zoro.

"It's too late! Usopp he, his already dead," said Johnny showing up with tears streaming down his face. He fell to his knees as everyone turned to look at him. Johnny punched the ground. "He is dead! Nami…she, she killed him!" Johnny finished catching everyone by surprise.

"What? Don't say something like that," Luffy yelled in outrage as he grab Johnny by the shirt.

"I am not making it up. I saw it with my own eyes! She killed him! It seems she has been a member of Arlong's crew this whole time!" Johnny told him as he continued to cry.

"Shut your mouth! Never in a million years would Nami kill Usopp! She would never do that to a friend!" Luffy continued to yelled angrily.

"But-but-" Johnny stuttered a bit frightened of the pirate captain.

"What was that you said about friends Luffy?" All turned to see Nami standing there with a bo staff. She had her arms folded across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? You're our friend Nami. We came to get you" Luffy told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Friends huh? Don't make me laugh. You are just pathetic enough to deserve each other" The thief said as a wicked smirk formed on her beautiful face, but even then Nathen could see that it was nothing but an act.

"Damn you! You killed him! I watched you do it! Now Big Bro Usopp is gone!" yelled Johnny pointing a finger at Nami. He started to shake.

"That's right. So why don't you kill me and get your revenge?" Nami told him in a mocking tone as she looked at them almost daring them to do something.

"Nami where is Usopp?" demanded Zoro.

"Probably having a nice nap with the fishes" responded the red head

"Cut the crap!" he drew his sword and charged forward, but never got close when he was forced to dodge a kick from Sanji. "What are you doing?"

"How sad, a swordsman drawing his sword on a lady," frowned Sanji.

"You are really starting to piss me off" Sid an angry Zoro

"I suppose if someone had stopped me that easily I would be mad too." Sanji said with a cocky smirked,

Zoro narrowed his eyes, "what? Watch what you say or something bad might happen to you."

" Bro's please calm down. Now isn't the time to be fighting," yelled Yosaku stepping between Sanji and Zoro.

"He's right. You outsiders have no right to interfere with the affairs of this island. Don't you get it yet? The only reason I joined up with you is so I could rob you of everything you owned. Now that I have that there is really no reason for us to associate," stated Nami coldly. "So go find some other lame navigator and go travel to the Grand Line." She pointed her staff right at them. "Now leave here, you are an eye sore!" She told them as she returned to her emotionless expression as she and began to leave "And word to the wise, it doesn't matter how strong you all think you are, none of you are match for a monsters like Arlong" and does were her last words as she disappeared from their line of sight.

"I'm sleepy" said Luffy breaking the tense silent as he laid down on the ground

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" asked an annoyed Zoro

"I am tired. Don't want to butt into their affairs, but I am not leaving either. Good night," said Luffy closing his eyes.

"Well, this has certainly been interesting. So, is this your whole crew Zoro?" asked Nate trying to easy the situation.

"*sigh* Yeah. The guy with the straw hat laying in the middle of the road is our captain Luffy. Johnny and Yosaku are old Bounty Hunter partners of mine. The idiot with the cigarette is our chef" Said the swordsman as he introduced his comrades.

"Cool" Grimm said as he observed all of them. Johnny and Yosaku didn't seem all that impressive, but if what Zoro said was true Luffy wasn't someone to take lightly even with his laid back attitude, as for Sanji he couldn't really get a read on him seeing as he was the newest member of the crew and all from what the swordsman had told him.

"Zoro, we should probably leave the island" Johnny told his old friend

"His right bro. Now that we know the truth about Nami there's no reason to stay here." Said Yosaku agreeing with his partner.

"My reason for staying is right there," Zoro said as he pointed towards a still sleeping Luffy "As long as he stays, so do I. If you two want to leave then go."

"Fine! Stay if you want but im out. My role as a guide comes to an end," said Johnny.

"Yeah, I am with him. Guess this cuts our reunion short," said Yosaku. The two bounty hunters waved goodbye as Zoro turned to look at Luffy who continued to sleep.

The group staying in silence with Zoro sitting under a tree awaiting his captains orders while Sanji smoked another cigarette. But at that moment Nate turned his sights towards the horizon as his enhanced hearing caught the sound of footsteps coming towards them. As the courier focused his sight he saw someone running towards them.

"Hey Zoro, You said your friend Usopp had a long nose right?" asked Nate

"Yeah, why?" Answered the green haired man a bit confused at the random question.

"Because his coming this way" Nate responded catching everyone's attention as their eyes quickly landed on the same direction Nate was facing to see their missing crewmember.

"I knew Nami couldn't have killed him. Nami-swan is a sweet girl," smiled Sanji

"Zoro! Luffy!" yelled Usopp as he suddenly tripped falling face first into the ground.

"Usopp! Did Nami do this to you?" Luffy asked as he lifted Usopp up who seemed to be worse for wear as he sported a few brose marks and a bent nose.

"You know we kind of heard you were dead," said Zoro.

"I knew Johnny was just spouting nonsense" said Luffy.

"Well, in a way it's the truth. But I am alive, because she saved my life," said Usopp as he began to explain how after he was captured and beaten Nami had saved his life by pretending to stab him and throwing his 'corps' in the water in order for him to escape.

And that's how Nami saved my life. It looks like she's got some hidden agenda or something" said Usopp. At this point

"Man, you guys sure have some crazy times. But I don't think this concerns me. Nice meeting you guys" Nate told them as he gave a small wave and he headed towards Arlong Park.

"Who's was that?" Luffy asked while everyone face faulted.

**Arlong Park**

"Arlong!" All the Fishmen turned to see Nami with a look of pure anger in her eyes as she ran towards Arlong. The leader of the Fishmen wasn't in the least bit intimidated and smirked. "Nami, you seem upset. What is wrong?" smirked Arlong.

Nami clenched her fists, "we had a deal. I give you 100 million berri and you hand over the village to me. You promised!" She was breathing heavily while the other Fishmen started to smirk.

Arlong smirked widely, "yes, I remember that deal. Have you got the money?"

"The marines took it. They were being paid off by you!"

"Can you prove it?" Nami's eyes widened as Arlong started to laugh. Soon the other Fishmen started to laugh as well. "Did you really think I would let you go so easily? You belong to me!" Arlong continued to laugh as Nami's stood there frozen. "Go, collect me more money. I did promise that I didn't care how long it took you. While you are collecting the money, don't forget to draw me my maps!" They all laughed loudly as Nami went running off. Tears streamed down her face as she ran back towards the village as fast as possible. She didn't even notice as she ran past a certain wastelander who was walking calmly towards Arlong Park.

. "Am I going the right way?" Nathen asked out loud. He shrugged and followed the road at a slow pace as he thought of what he would do once he got his boat back.

"Pathetic" said a gruff voice

"You weaklings better get lost or next time will finish you off."

As Nathen reached the source of the racket he tilted his head as he saw two familiar men get thrown out of Arlong Parks. Johnny and Yosaku were their names if he remembered correctly. They looked like they had seen better days. "You both look like you got your asses kicked," stated Naruto looking down at each man.

"Di-did you come to avenge Nami as well?" grunted Johnny.

"Not really. I came to get my boat back" Nate told them.

"Your, boat?" asked Yosaku.

"Yeah, normally I'd be all in favor for saving the damsel in distress but this seems pretty personal so I'm just gonna let does other guys handle it" Grimm told them as he entered the fishmen base. Arlong and his Fishmen turned to see Nathen casually strolling in. His eyes lit up in delight upon seeing the human that had managed to escape them. A smirk appeared on his face as his men surrounded the courier.

"Hahahahaha, you know I suppose I should thank you for saving me the trouble of having to find you. For that I will grant you a quick death," Arlong said with a smirk on his blue face.

"As pleasant as that sounds I actually came here to get my boat. So if you wouldn't mind, where is it?" Nate asked nonchalantly as he began to look around for his boat.

HAHAHAHAHA! Fool! We destroyed that worthless piece of lubber when my men caught you and the green haired swordsmen" Arlong told him as he and his man continued to laugh at the courier.

"Well then, it would seem that you owe me a new boat" Nathen told them with an annoyed look in his eye at hearing that his boat had been trashed.

"Looks like the human doesn't understand the situation his in. maybe we should show him his place" Said a fishman with a sleeveless karate outfit.

"Oh I understand completely but the thing is I just don't give a damn. And you know I would have just left and let does other guys come here and kick you asses to kingdom come for all I cared. But seeing as you dicks trashed my boat I suppose some payback is in order" the courier told them as he showed of his trade mark smirk. This of course earned him angry glares from the fishmen. They were about to attack when a loud banging sound was heard. All turned just in time to see the wall be destroyed and there standing with his fist forward was Luffy. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and the villagers from the town stood behind him.

"I am looking for Arlong" said Luffy with a look that said he was ready to rip someone's head off.

Noticing that the courier was distracted three Fishmen took this as their chance to attack as they ran towards Nate with his back turned.

"Look out!" yelled Nojiko.

Just as the fishmens attacks were about to hit their mark, the pirates and the villagers were left speechless as the courier effortlessly dogged each and every one of the mermen's attacks. But what surprised them even more was that he was it without even turning his back while his eyes were closed. Just then Nate outstretched his right hand as he materialized the **Nuka Break** and did a quick one eighty turn and with one strong swing he sent all three fishmen flying leaving everyone god smacked at what they had just seen.

"Ho-how the hell did he do that" said a shocked fishman.

"Bastard must be a devil fruit user or something" Arlong angrily said

"WHOA! that was so cool! Hey guy join my crew!" yelled Luffy with a large smile.

"Luffy now is not the time for that!" yelled Zoro.

"The swordsman's right, we came here to avenge Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted

"Well seeing as this fuck heads trashed my boat I'm definitely in for some ass kicking. Now, let's get wild" Nathen said as he twirled the Nuke Brake getting into a combat stance, Sanji put out his cigarette, Usopp adjusted his goggles, Zoro smirked as he drew his blades while Luffy used his Gomu Gomu no Pistol to punch Arlong right across the face igniting the battle.

Sanji rushed towards the fight but was intercepted by an octopus fishman with a sword in each of his arms. The octopus rose his arms and dropped them in great speed in order to cut the chef to ribbons but his attacks were stopped by non-other than Zoro. As for the blonde chef he made his way towards the gi wearing fishman and engaged him combat and as for Nate and Usopp thy were currently taking care of the grunts, well technically Nate was taking out most of them Usopp was taking out the once who were to frightened of him from distance while shouting warnings at Grimm when of the grunts got to close, and just as the last grunt fell.

"**Water Gun!"** shouted a loud voice in that instant Nathen danger sense kicked in as a powerful stream of water hit the spot where he had once been leaving a small but deep hope in the concrete floor. Nathen turned his head as he followed the water attacks trajectory and that his attacker was a muscular, blue skinned fishman with thick lips, dirty blonde hair and was wearing a blue sleeveless V-necked shirt with dark pants and sandals.

"Well it good to see that at least one of you fish bastard's got a pair" Nate said with a smirk plastered on his face. His smirk only grew wider as he saw that his comment had truly annoyed the fishman if the tick mark on his forehead was anything to go by.

"Tch let see how you damn human joke about this! **Water Blaster!**" The thick lipped fishman shouted as he shot a dozen water blasts the sized of bowling balls. Usopp and the villagers shouted at to get out of the way but Grimm stood his ground with his smirk still at full effect as the front of covered his eyes and just as the deadly attack was about to hit its mark…

"**Soru" **

And like the Nate blurred out of existence leaving his opponent, the pirate sniper and the villagers god-smacked at what had just happened.

"Wha-what happened?" asked one of the villagers

"He just disappeared" said another villager

"Were did he go"

As for the fishman he was the first to regain his composer and once he did his expression turned into one of enragement as he began to look around for his opponent.

"*growl* where are you, you dirty human!" yelled the fishman

"Right here fish lips" the fishman heard as he quickly tuned around ready to face the courier. But before the thought of attacking could cross his mind Nathen had delivered a punch to the merman's face sending him crashing into the far off wall.

"No way" said a grunt in disbelief

"H-he sent Chew flying" mumbled a shocked fishman

"No look!" said a fat merman with dreadlocks as he pointed to the wall were Chew had crashed. Everyone looked towards the wall and saw that Chew had gotten up and that besides his tattered cloths the fishman seemed to be unharmed

"That all you got human" Chew said with an amused tone.

"Not really, but it's good to see you can take a punch, guess that means I don't have to hold back" Nate said as he cracked his fist as suddenly everything went quiet with only the sound the other fight in the distance. After a few seconds of tense silken Nate and chew charged towards each other. Both combatants met each other blow to blow occasionally Chew would shoot a few of his water bullets or water blasts while Grimm would counter by either avoiding them, blocking them with Muramasa or using his long colt.

As for the other, from what Nate could tell Sanji and Zoro had defeated their own adversaries while Luffy was still fighting Arlong.

'_I guess it's time to finish this'_ Nathen thought as he and chew got some distance between each other. From the looks of Chew he looked like he had gone a few rounds with a mega mutant and the mega mutant won. As for Nate his duster had gotten a few new holes while Nate himself sported a bruises plus a busted lip but it wasn't anything the phoenix chip couldn't fix in a few hours.

"This ends now human!" announced chew as he dashed towards the courier.

"My thoughts exactly" Nathen grinned as he met Chew head on.

Nathen jumped into the air as he sent his fist for wards ready to finish the fight but at the last minute Chew had miraculously been able to dodge Nate's attack by crouching mid dash which allowed Nate to fly by him. But at that moment Chew grabbed by the waist and slammed the wastelander head first into the concrete ground. Feeling no movement from his opponent Chew grew a wicked grim feeling a great sense of satisfaction, but that feeling quickly vanished as Grimm's legs wrapped his legs around Chews waist and used his own strength to give the fishman a taste of his own medicine as he slammed Chew head into the floor.

"DAMN YOU, YOU FUCKING HUMAN!" Chew scream in blind rage. He grabbed Grimm by the ankles and with all his strength threw the courier high in the air. He quickly made his way towards the water and began to suck up so much water his body began to inflate like a balloon "EAT THIS! **WATER CANNON!**" the merman exclaimed as he spats it all at once forming a gigantic water blast.

"Shit!" Grimm stated as the large projectile came towards him at breaking speed. As it quickly approached it came to him, as Nate atomized his mercenary grenade rifle and fired a shot at the incoming projectile in the hopes of causing the attack to detonate. And it had, once the grenade hit the water cannon it exploded prematurely causing a large explosion causing a tone of smoke to cover the filed giving Nate the cover he needed and he roughly landed on the ground.

"Heh so much for that arrogant bastard" said Chew satisfied with his work. While the villagers had mournful looks on their faces.

"It aint arrogance if you can back it up" came an all too familiar voice along with a golden flash. As the smoke began to clear the villagers looks of hope returned as they saw the courier was standing strong clearly not affected by the blast and in his right arm was one of his most reliable weapons, The Power Fist.

"**Soru" **Grimm said as he instantaneously appeared in front of and delivered a jaw breaking uppercut sending the now toothless fishman flying leaving Nate as the victor.

"**GOMU GOMU NO: AXE!" **came a shout along with a crashing noise coming from above. Turning towards the source of the shout Nathen tilted his head upwards to see a lone leg trenching farther than he could see as it suddenly came down with viper speed as the howl building collapsed.

"*chuckle* that is one crazy son of bitch" Nate commented with an amused grin feeling that that crazy stunt had marked the end of Arlong's tyranny.

**Cocoyasi Village/Night time**

It was finally over after eight long years of Arlong's tyrannical rule the inhabitants of Cocoyasi Village were finally free. And they were showing their joy by partying theirs buts of as they ate, drank and danced like there was no tomorrow.

Nathen sat on a log with a drink in his hand and his hat besides him as he watched the celebrations. He noticed how the straw hats were enjoying themselves with Luffy eating his fill of meat, Zoro drinking his own weight in booze, Sanji enjoying the pleasurable of the local women and Usopp telling the locals what were obviously exaggerated tall tales, Nate noticed Nami wasn't around but he didn't really question it he just supposed that she was of doing her own thing. So all in all it was a good time, villagers would come up to the courier thanking him for his help in freeing them, a few girl came up to him pretty much throwing themselves at Nate and the courier would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted but he politely declined telling them that their thanks was enough. He was broken out of he thought as sensed people in front of him and once he looked up he saw that it was Luffy who had stopped his gorging and looked at him with a big goofy grin.

"Hey you're the guy who did the flashy thing right?" Luffy cheerfully asked.

"Yeah that's me thought its atomization" Grimm stated smirking trying not to laugh as he say the young pirates confused look.

"Atomo-what?"

"*chuckle* never mind. So what can I help you with my stretchy friend?" Nate asked as he took a sip of his bear noticing that Luffy's grin had returned and at full power.

"Join my crew" He said, not asked said

"And why would you want me in your crew? For all you know I could be just as bad as that pointy nosed prick or worse" He asked curious at the young man's response.

"You're not" Luffy simply stated with so much confidence his word that it actually surprised the courier.

"Oh yeah? How do you figure?"

"Call it a gut feeling shishishishi. That plus Zoro said he vouches for you and that good enough for me. So what do you say?" Luffy said.

At that moment Nate began to consider the con and pros. On one side he barely knew this people and while he knew he wasn't in the Mojave trust wasn't something one just handed out. On the other hand from what Roland had taught him the grand line was dangerous really REALLY dangerous and sailing it alone was close to suicide, not to mention that from what he had seen these guys were definitely the good kind of pirates unlike the one he'd capture. And so seeing that the pros bested the cons Nate came to his decision.

"Hehehehe alright stretch Ill join your crew. The Nathen Grimm but call Nate" the courier said as he offered his hand which Luffy happily accepted.

"Monkey D. Luffy, welcome aboard shishishishi"

**END**

**(A/N: Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long the past few weeks have just been fool of work and exams. Also if some of you noticed yes Chew was the fishman that Usopp had fought and the reason why I had Nate fight him was because I honestly thought they could have don't a better fight. Any ways don't really have much to say I hope you enjoyed the chapter, all constructive criticism is welcomed, if you have any question or suggestion don't be afraid to send a message and please follow, favorite and don't forget to review.**

**Until next time. Adios) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Logue Town / East Blue**

It had been four days since the now crew of six had departed from Cocoyasi Village and so far the straw hats had come to accept the courier as one of their own and vice versa. Right now the crew stood at the entrance to Logue Town otherwise known as the town of the beginning and the end. It was a very large town much large than any other town Nate or the other had ever been too.

"Wow! This place is huge" Usopp said in awe which was shared by the rest of his crewmates.

"Yep, this is where all pirates who plan to go to the Grand Line come to stock up. We should be able to find everything we need here" Nami said with a bright smiled while thinking of all the things she would buy.

"I want to go see it! The place where the Pirate King died!" shouted Luffy as he ran off like a child ready to meet his hero.

"Luffy wait! We haven't decided what to do yet!" yelled Usopp. It didn't make a difference as Luffy had a one track mind.

"Man the guy is like a kid with a permanent sugar rush" Nate commented getting a nod from Nami and Ussop.

"Let him have his fun. I have something that I need to buy as well" Zoro stated

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that? You're totally broke," teased Nami. The swordsman frowned. That was a problem. Unlike Nami, he wasn't very good at stealing so he would have to find another way to make the money and looked to his friends with a look that said 'help'

"Sorry man I only have enough for myself and I need get some material for my gear" Nathen said with an apologetic look

"Yeah same here" Usopp responded with a sheepish look.

"I could lend you some money. I just don't want too" Sanji told the swordsman with a cocky grin.

"Bastards" Zoro cursed as he looked back at the red head only to see her with an evil smile while holding out 100,000 beri.

**Marine Base/Logue Town**

"Captain! Captain Smoker! We have an emergency alert from Marine Headquarters!" shouted a marine. He coughed a bit as he entered a room full of smoke.

In the middle of the room lying down in couch was a large man with short white hair, he wore no shirt which showed off his muscular upper body and his only articles of clothing were a pair dark blue pants and combat boots along with two cigars in his mouth

"Well what is it?" asked Captain Smoker

"Sir, we have just received word from Marine Headquarters that Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy and his crew have just arrived in Logue Town." The marine informed as Smoker stood up as the smoke in the room intensified.

"Is that right? Then it seems I have some more pirates to catch. Tell Headquarters that I'll deal with it," said Smoker. The marine saluted and went off to report. If there is one thing that Smoker hated, it was pirates.

**With Luffy**

A large smile appeared on Luffy's face as he stood in front of The Gallows, the very place where the Pirate King had been killed. And right now the young pirate was as giddy as he had ever been.

"This is it. This is where the man who had it all died. Now I just need to get to the top," Said the straw hat captain with a shit eating grin. Not caring in the slightest that he was basically about to defile a famous historical land mark and while this was going on a certain white haired marine captain pushed his way through the crowd of people. Once he had gotten to the front of the mob he smirked as he recognized a certain rubber idiot. Monkey D. Luffy, the rookie pirate with 30,000,000 berri bounty on his head.

'_He looked a bit young to be worth so much, but that must mean that his strong enough to get HQ's attention. Maybe I'll finally get a challenge' _thought the marine captain.

"Hey you! You're Monkey D. Luffy right? The pirate" said Smoker somehow able to speak just fine despite the two large cigars in his mouth.

. "Me? Yeah I am a pirate," Luffy answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The name is Smoker. I'm the Captain of the Marine Base that is stationed here; and I've come to arrest you," said Smoker.

"Oh? Well sorry but can't be arrested. I am going to the Grand Line and become the Pirate King!" smiled Luffy.

"Pirate King?" Smoker said as a frown formed on his face.

"Yep!" the young man said proudly

"Hmff, someone as young as you become Pirate King? Don't make me laugh, I was here twenty years ago when the Pirate King was killed. For someone like you who hasn't even been to the Grand Line to claim they will be Pirate King is a joke. If you really want to be Pirate King then you'll have to beat me. If you can't beat me then you have no right going to the Grand Line."

"So I just have to beat you do I? Alright then!" Luffy exclaimed as his grin grew larger. He was about to attack when he started to fall and bounced around.

_, 'So he is a rubber man?' A Devil Fruit user like me. Maybe this would be a challenge after all_' Smoker thought cracking a grin of his own.

"Ah crap, I'm stuck!" Luffy yelled trying to get free and after a minute or two of pulling he finally managed to get free and fell right on top of his head.

"Is this guy for real?" frowned the Captain.

"Ok! Let's do this!" Luffy brought back his arm and shot it forward. Captain Smoker jumped over it as it hit the ground forming an indentation.

"Too slow," Smoker smirked as he used his superior speed and appearing besides Luffy as he delivered a punch to the young captain's face. Luffy flew for a bit before smirking as he gained his balance and fired another punch. Smoker dodged it with ease kicking Luffy right in the chest before delivering a punch to the face.

"This is pathetic. You are worth 30,000,000 beri? I don't even have to use my powers," scowled Smoker. Luffy stood up and smirked widely as he brought back his leg and swung it forward. Smoker ducked around it and it got wrapped around a fountain.

"Uh oh," blinked Luffy before yelling as he was shot off into the distance.

"What is up with this kid?" muttered Smoker as only one thought came to the marines mind that would forever be shared with the rest of the world. Monkey D. Luffy had to be the strangest pirate that he had ever met.

**With Nate**

Today Nathen Grimm was quite happy, a few minutes ago he finished buying everything he needed plus a few more things for some of his special projects. At the moment the courier was in a clothing store looking to buy some new cloths; and while his old once were still in good enough condition Nate couldn't deny that he like having cloths that weren't all dirty and burned up…or that he had pride of a dead raiders or bandits that thought he was easy prey. His new outfit consisted of a pair of white pants which were tucked into his black knee high boots, a leather belt with a large buckle along with his holster belt wrapped around his waist, a blackish blue sleeveless shirt that hugged his body showing off his muscular torso, which was under one of his own black dusters and to finish of the outfit his favorite hat.

The female clerks at the clothing store had told him he looked very handsome and while normally he would have just thought they were trying to get a sale out of him the blushes he had seen on their faces told him they were being sincere. Once he was done picking out what he wanted he headed for the cash register.

"Alright this is it" Nate said he dropped everything he was holding.

"That'll be 200 beri. Is there anything else i can help you with sir?" asked the lady with a friendly smile.

"Actually yes there is. Could you tell me were i can find a tailor? I'd like to get some of my coats fixed before leave" smiled Naruto.

"Yes there is a tailor near the Gallows" answered the woman.

"Thank you" Nathen thanked the woman as he top his hand on top of the pile of clothes and which a press of a button he atomized the clothing leaving everyone in the store speechless. '_I guess I might as well go check out the Gallows and make sure Luffy hasten gotten himself into any trouble'_ Nate thought. Luckily the gallows weren't that far from his current location. As the courier walked through the town he let his mind wonder as his thought went to the Grand Line, in a few short hours he and his friends would be entering the most dangerous sea in the world and Grimm couldn't help to feel a little exited as he remembered the storied Roland had told him of his adventured back in his younger days. In fact now that Grimm thought of the old man he would have to remember to send him a letter, it had been almost two maybe three months since his last letter.

But all of a sudden Nate's train of thought was interrupted as he heard the sound of what could only be described as maniacal laughter. As he looked towards the source of the laughter Nathen saw that he arrived at the gallows and that on top of the execution towers was his captain lying on the wooden floor trapped in the bindings as what seemed to be a pirate themed clown stood above the dark haired young man with a large cutlass in hand. While down at the base of the tower Zoro and Sanji did their best to get to their captain.

"Time to die Monkey D. Luffy!" shouted Buggy raising his sword high. Zoro and Sanji continued to fight knowing they needed to hurry. Luffy saw the sword heading for his neck and looked up to smile.

"Sorry guys. I'm dead" Luffy as he continued to smile as the sword grew closer. Buggy smiled widely as he was about to kill the Straw Hat Pirate who dare mock and humiliate him. But death never came as a loud bang rand across the gallows as the sword was knocked out of Buggy's hand. But what really took the cake was that at very moment a lightning bolt had struck the tower electrocuting the clown while leaving the rubber man untouched.

"I can't leave you guys alone for even a minute can I" Nathen joked as everyone looked to see the courier as he twirled his long colt and quickly placed it back in his holster.

"Nice shooting," Zoro said with a grin of his own as Nate simply tilted hit hat in acknowledgment as they began to make their way towards Luffy.

"Surround those pirates now!" Came the voice of the marine captain as his subordinates made a perimeter around the fallen tower gun in hand. While all this was going on Smoker simply stared at Luffy. _'He was smiling. Could he have known that his crew would save him…no, he knew he was going to die but he simply accepted it. Only one other man had that smile upon his death.'_ Smoker thought as an image of the Pirate King just as he was executed appeared in his head.

Down on the ground, "This is so cool! What a huge fight!" Luffy shouted as Zoro, Nate and Sanji caught up to him just as a dozens of marines came rushing towards them. Nate cracked his trade mark grin as he materialized two 10mm smg's and began to fire a barrage of bullets at the approaching marines. The marines screamed as they were hit in the legs and arms.

"We need to get back to the ship or will never make it to the Grand Line," stated Sanji knocking out a pirate and a marine.

"Then let's get going," said Luffy as he took off. Sanji led the way with Nate and Luffy taking up the middle while Zoro covered their rear as they ran towards the docks without stopping while they were marines gaining on them from behind. Suddenly Sanji stopped as his eyes turning into hearts as he looked ahead to see a pretty woman.

"Oh my! Such a beautiful woman!" yelled the cook. The woman that stood in their way had her head down as the rain poured. All of them came to a pause as she looked at them through betrayed chocolate brown eyes.

"You! You lied to me!" yelled Tashigi glaring at Zoro.

"What did you do to her?!" shouted Sanji angrily at Zoro. To which he just ignored as he stepped forward.

"You never asked my name. So I never lied to you," said Zoro simply.

"That sword doesn't belong in the hands of a scoundrel like you! It's unforgivable! I shall confiscate that sword from you!" shouted Tashigi placing her hand on the hilt of her blade.

"Just try it" Zoro smirked as he drew his blade and in that instant both swordsman and swordswoman charged towards each other as their blades clashed against one another. All the while Tashigi glared at Zoro who continued to smirk. They continued to clashes blades a few more times before Sanji yelled.

"Damn you moss haired bastard, how dare you attack a woman!" yelled Sanji.

"Stay out of this, this is a fight between Roronoa and myself. No one is to interfere," she said with a determined look.

"You heard the woman, go. I'll see you guys back in the Merry" ordered Zoro.

Luffy smiled as he ran by with Nathen following. Sanji sent one last warning to Zoro about not harming her before following the other two. They ran ahead knowing that Zoro would be fine. Sanji was more worried about the woman as she was out of her league. The group was almost at the harbor when they came upon another marine.

"Straw Hat! I told you that you wouldn't be going to the Grand Line until you could defeat me," stated Smoker.

"Fight? Oh yeah, I remember!" smiled Luffy.

"Play dumb all you want," glared Smoker.

"Luffy-" Said Nate about to argue

"Nate, Sanji, go on ahead. I can handle this," smiled Luffy confidently. Sanji and Nathen looked at each other in hesitation but Luffy assured them that he would be alright. Smoker just let them go knowing that they wouldn't get far in this weather not when his marines were already at the dock ready for them.

**Going Merry/ middle of the sea**

Nami gripped the edge of the deck as the rain and wind grew stronger. If the others didn't arrive soon they would be stuck on the island and she would be out on the sea all alone. Worse, she would be stuck with that idiot Usopp, but just them "Nami-chan!" came the familiar voice of their blonde chef. Her eyes turned toward the dock to see Sanji while next to him was Nate. The two were running on the dock keeping up with the Going Merry that was getting pulled further away from the island.

"Behind you!" shouted Usopp pointing at the group of marines.

Nate and Sanji spun around taking out the marines with ease. However, it seemed for every one they took out, two more showed up. But just as thing seemed to get worse, strong green winds blew through the entire island knocking down everything and everyone. They all got up groggily and looked into the distance.

"Oh no the ship! It's being pulling away. Will never get to it now," shouted Usopp.

"I got it!" said a certain straw hat captain as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere along with Zoro. And while everyone was happy to see him they grew weary as they saw him smile in that way whenever he got an insane idea. He grabbed a railing and pulled himself very far back. **"Gomu Gomu no Rocket"** Luffy shouted as He, Sanji, Zoro, Nate, and Usopp were all grabbed by their crazy captain. They flew through the air towards the Going Merry and collided with its sail and fell down onto the deck.

"Guys!" Nami smiled happy to see they had all made it. But before anyone could celebrate cannon fire could be heard coming towards them and so they began evasive maneuvers. Luckily for the straw hats the pass towards the Grand line was only a few clicks away and fortunately for them the wind was in their side. And so in a few minutes they were able escaped from the marine ships and entered the mountain pass. And once they knew they were in the clear they all began to celebrate for out running the marine and at the excitement that waited them,

"How about a proper toast as we make our way to the Grand line" Said the blonde cook as he placed a barrel on the middle of the deck.

"To finding All Blue!" Sanji smirked as he raised his foot and placed it on top of the barrel.

, "To become the Pirate King!" Luffy said with a wild smirk placing his own foot

"To become the greatest swordsman!" smirked Zoro putting his foot up.

"To draw a map of the world!" beamed Nami.

"T- to become a brave warrior of the sea!" said Usopp.

"To the greatest adventure of all times!" grinned Nathen.

"TO THE GRAND LINE!" shouted Luffy as they all raised their legs up high and brought them down smashing the barrel, signaling the beginning of their grand adventure.

**END**

**(A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it's pretty short at least compared to the other chapters but Logue Town wasn't the biggest it you cut off the filler so aside from Smokers and dragon's debut so there wasn't a lot to cover. Well again I hope you've enjoyed my little story so pleas follow, favorite and leave a review telling me what you think and if there is anything I can improve, all constructive criticism is welcomed and all flamers can go to hell.**

**Until next time, Adios) **


End file.
